The ideal stimulation electrode would be one that injected charge by a purely capacitative process, and various approaches to such an electrode may be considered. Previous work has demonstrated that capacitor electrodes of anodized Ta can achieve charge densities large enough for many applications and primary attention will focus on this system. In particular, methods will be developed for extending present technology to the fabrication of semi-micro electrodes that are suitable for intracortical stimulation. The key requirement is to achieve electrodes with large useable surface areas. Longer range objectives will involve the development of novel capacitor electrodes based on BaTi03 and ion exchange films.